Vampire Chronicles Book 1: Princess Sarah
by Gaz Destiny
Summary: **COMPLETE**sort of prequeal to my fic "catharine" don't have to read the other thou...but it would be nice...pleeze r/r...final chapter out (3)...not hat good but i still need it for my fic "catharine" and then the rest of the series that i'm planning...
1. prologue

Title: Harry Potter Meets Princess Sarah   
***Prologue***  
Author: sailorprincess  
E-mail: sailorprincess13@aol.com  
Rated:   
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything [except: Sarah (Princess Sarah),   
Sophie (princess Sophie), and Jennifer (Princess Jennifer) that belong to me]   
belong to J. K. Rowling, scholastics publishing company, and many   
other publishing companies. Also I don't own any of the sailor moon characters,  
they are owned bye many people in Japan.  
Time placement: this story takes place during Harry's fourth year at Hogawarts.   
Notes: this story is about a new student at school, but she's not a first year.   
Sarah transfers to Hogawarts after everyone at her old school finds out a  
big secret of hers, for her safety she was told to prepare for school in   
England.   
Extra notes: this story is quite different from the real fourth book.   
There is still the goblet of fire deciding who gets to compete   
in that triwizard tournament, and Harry is still in the   
triwizard tournament but there are lots of differences.   
I don't describe any of the tasks that they have to do actually   
I barley mention them except the last one. Also nobody dies.  
Also / means someone is thinking so if you see / / with something inside that's what the  
person is thinking  
One last thing: ok I would like some of you to write me and tell me how this story is,   
if you don't like it just say "I didn't like it that much"   
do not go on to tell me how bad, also please tell   
me some changes that should be made so that if I write a story that is   
supposed to take   
place first or a next story I'll know what and what not to do.  
  
Now for the story  
  
  
---The quiditich world cup---  
  
  
"Oh, this is so exciting," said Hermione to Harry and Ron as they claimed the   
Stairs to the announcers box.  
  
"Here we are," said Mr. Weasly out of breath from the climb up the 20 flights of stairs.  
  
"You can probably see the whole field from, here without needed binoculars," said   
Ron excitedly seeming as though he had not the girl that was sitting in a corner hidden   
by a shadow on that side of the announcers box.  
  
The girl had long, dark brown hair pulled into a French braid; she was wearing a white   
t-shirt and a blue mini-skirt. She was just sitting there staring at something.   
Nobody noticed her really except Harry. Harry saw her as soon as he walked in,   
but decided to get a good look at the field before the game.  
  
"The game should start in about half an hour," Hermione informed the others.  
  
"Hey, Ron," Harry said trying to get Ron's attention without being so loud that   
the girl on the other side of the box could hear.  
  
"Yeah what is it," Ron said annoyed that he had been pulled out of a conversation   
with Hermione about witch team would defiantly win.  
  
"What do you think that girl is doing here?" Harry asked Ron pointing at the girl   
without her seeing.  
  
"What girl?"  
  
"That one right there," Harry said thinking it was weird that Ron didn't see her.  
  
"You must be imagining her cause there is no one there." Ron said shaking his head   
in disbelief.   
  
"Whatever," Harry said putting the girl out of his mind.  
  
  
---Later that day---  
  
  
"Wake up everyone. Wake up now," Mr. Weasly yelled into the two tents. "Hurry wake   
up now. Fred, George, Ron, Harry get your jackets on and head for the woods stay there   
till I come to the woods and get you," he yelled at the boys.  
  
"What's going on," Ron asked groggily.  
  
"I'll tell you later just go to the woods. Take the girls with you."  
  
Then the boys where pushed out of the tent. Outside Hermione and Ginny where   
waiting. Then Harry, Ron, Hermione started for the woods thinking that Fred, George,   
and Ginny where right behind them.   
  
When they reached the woods they looked behind them for Fred, George, and Ginny but   
they weren't there.  
  
"Where are they? They were right behind us, right?" Ron asked worriedly.  
  
"I thought so. Come on let's get a little further into the woods where it might   
be safer," Hermione urged the two boys.   
  
"Ron we can look for them after your dad comes to get us, ok?" Harry said trying   
to get Ron to go further into the woods like Hermione said they should.   
  
"Ok," Ron said reluctantly.  
  
"Hey where's my wand?"  
  
"Come on we don't have time to look for it now," Hermione said annoyed that Harry   
had lost his wand.  
  
They walked further into the woods every now and then seeing people talking in   
clumps. Soon they had gotten to a point in the woods where there was a large crowd   
of boys talking to someone in the middle of the group. From where they stood Harry   
could see the person in the center of the large group.  
  
" Hey Ron look that's the girl I saw earlier," Harry said pointing at the girl in   
the center of large group of boys.  
  
"You mean you actually saw her." Hermione said with disbelief.  
  
"Yeah why?" Harry asked unaware of the surprised look Hermione was giving him.  
  
"You don't know who she is then do you."  
  
"No, why should I?"  
  
"Yeah she's famous. She is the princess of the universe. What I mean by that is   
that she will one day rule the Crystal Alliance."  
  
"I thought that each county just had the ministry of defense. Also what is the   
Crystal Alliance?" Harry said puzzled by what Hermione had said.  
  
"Yes each country does have a ministry of defense but they ministry works under the king   
and queen."   
  
"Wow, I never knew that."  
  
"Most people don't think about it much cause the ministry does most of the work," Ron   
said. "The ministry likes to keep it under raps who the king and queen are because   
there are so many threats on their lives, but it doesn't help everyone still knows   
about them."  
  
"Some men have tried to kill them so that they can take over as king. They always try   
to get rid of the princess first, that's their mistake, they think that she's weak   
and hasn't practiced her powers much, but she's actually more powerful than her parents."   
Hermione said trying to sound as if it wasn't one of the biggest things in the world   
that they actually got to see the princess. "As soon as someone comes close to her,   
though, she knows everything about them and destroys them if they're evil.   
The royal family is here on earth to destroy the evil here and bring peace back to   
the universe. The Crystal Alliance is the alliance between the planets."  
  
"What do you mean by the alliance between the planets," Harry asked Hermione trying   
to get all the facts out of her before she goes into her lecture mode.  
  
"There are people that live on the other planets, so the Crystal Alliance is   
to keep peace between the planets. Each planet has a ruler, each ruler is part of   
the Crystal Alliance, and the Crystal Alliance is headed by Queen Victoria, the   
Queen of Joy." Hermione said trying to make what she had to say short.  
  
"Ok, now I understand, I think," Harry said taking in everything she had said. "But   
I still don't understand why you didn't see her in the announcers box when   
I did," Harry said as they started to walk away from the large group now behind them.  
  
"I'm not sure about that either," Hermione said trying to remember if she had read   
about something like that before.  
  
All of a sudden some kind of bright light flew past them into the sky when they   
looked up they saw a skull (A/N: or whatever Voldermort's symbol is) in the air   
above the woods.  
  
"Oh no. Come on guys. Run," Hermione yelled at the two boys as soon as she realized   
what it was.  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked as they stopped in a clearing.  
  
"That was Voldermort's symbol." Hermione said in a voice that you could tell she   
was scared.  
  
"It's the symbol that he and his supporters use," Ron added.   
  
"Oh," Harry said looking around over the clearing to make sure that nobody   
was there. "Hey look there's my wand," he said noticing his wand near the edge   
of the clearing. He went over and picked it up wondering how it got there.  
  
ZING! ZING! ZING! ZING! ZING!  
  
"Get down," Harry yelled spells started to surround them.  
  
"Stop," some girl said among the people shooting the spells at them.   
  
Nobody had heard her and the spell kept coming.  
  
"STOP!" the girl's voice was louder this time and every one heard her and stopped.  
  
"Why should we stop the skull came from here, and if we check one of their   
wands we'll probably find that one of them did it," someone commented from the bushes.  
  
"No, non of them would have cast that spell, but the spell did come from one of   
their wands," the girl said coming out of the bushes.   
  
It was Princess Sarah; her long brown hair was down out of the braid it had   
been in earlier. She was now wearing a blue ankle-length dress with a matching   
blue witches hat. She walked over to Harry and reached down to help him up.  
  
"Are you guys alright?" she said helping Harry up from the ground. "I'm very sorry about this. We thought that we had found the person who was responsible for that," she said pointing at the skull in the sky that was now starting to fade.  
  
" We're fine thanks," Harry said quietly.  
  
"Oh my, I better be going now," Sarah said to Harry and his friends before   
turning to the men now coming out of the bushes. "I want you to do a full sweep   
of the area. Someone make sure these three get back to their camp without any   
trouble. Someone is still here."  
  
"Sarah do you want the royal guards to start looking for anyone that has an   
invisibility cloak or spell on?" another girl said coming out of the bushes   
towards Sarah. she had long light brown hair, though not as long as Sarah's, set in a braid; she was also rather short with blue eyes.  
  
"Yes, Jennifer they should find any person left here in the woods without   
any trouble. I just hope that they're still in the woods," Sarah said to the   
girl worriedly. Jennifer started to mess with her glasses (A/N: kind of like a   
twitch you know right?).  
  
  
---Five minutes later---  
  
  
"Ok, Jennifer have the guards start packing up. We're not going to find anyone   
now. Does the ministry have the riots under control yet?" Sarah asked   
Jennifer. /why didn't we find him he's here somewhere and he knows were   
Voldermort is. /  
  
"Sarah, everything's under control back at the camps," Jennifer said   
uneasily.  
  
"Good, now we better be going," Sarah said to Jennifer. Then turning to each   
one in turn "Good bye Harry, Ron, Hermione, it was nice to meet you all." Then   
she and all the guards teleported away without any trace that they had been there.  
  
"Wow, that was weird," Ron said as they walked back to camp. "How did she know   
all of our names, is what I'm wondering. I mean I could understand her knowing your   
name Harry but she actually knew my name"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
How did you like the prologue more to come. But I must stop it here. Hope you liked it.  
  
Sailor Universe  
  



	2. chapter 1

Harry Potter meets Princess Sarah   
***Chapter 1***  
Author: the one the only sailorprincess (Sarah)  
E-mail: sailorprincess13@aol.com  
Rated:   
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything [except: Sarah (Princess Sarah),   
Sophie (princess Sophie), and Jennifer (Princess Jennifer) they belong to me]   
belong to J. K. Rowling, scholastics publishingcompany, and many   
other publishing companies. Also I don't own any of the sailor moon characters,  
they are owned bye many people in Japan.  
Time placement: this story takes place during Harry's fourth year at Hogawarts.   
Notes: this story is about a new student at school, but she's not a first year.   
Sarah transfers to Hogawarts after everyone at her old school finds out a  
big secret of hers, for her safety she was told to prepare for school in   
England.   
Extra notes: this story is quite different from the real fourth book.   
There is still the goblet of fire deciding who gets to compete   
in that triwizard tournament, and Harry is still in the   
triwizard tournament but there are lots of differences.   
I don't describe any of the tasks that they have to do actually   
I barley mention them except the last one. Also nobody dies.  
Also / means someone is thinking so if you see / / with something inside that's what the  
person is thinking  
One last thing: ok I would like some of you to write me and tell me how this story is,   
if you don't like it just say "I didn't like it that much"   
do not go on to tell me how bad, also please tell   
me some changes that should be made so that if I write a story that is   
supposed to take   
place first or a next story I'll know what and what not to do.  
  
Now for chapter 1  
  
-Hogaworts   
-Saturday night 8:00  
-December 12, 2000  
  
  
"so who are you taking to the Yule Ball?" Ron asked Harry as they walked back to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"I don't know. I thought I'd ask Hermione since Cho said that she was already going with Cedric," Harry said to Ron before turning to the painting in front of the door to Gryffindor Tower. "Quallican," he said to the painting.  
  
-Hogaworts   
-same time same day just inside Griffendor Tower  
  
  
"So then I blasted my brother for his prank. He wasn't hurt but boy was he mad," a tall girl said to a group of girls standing around her. It was Sarah but something was different about her. If you had been her best friend in the entire world you would not have known it was her, the disguise power she used worked very well, though you could still a feeling of power and grace around her.  
  
"Wow how much trouble did you get in?" Katie Bell asked.  
  
"None. My brother go-" Sarah was cut off when someone walked right into her from behind.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry said.  
  
The girls that had been surrounding Sarah dispersed off into different parts of the room or off to their dorm rooms to study. Ron walked away to play a game of chess with Dean Thomas. So that left Sarah and Harry alone.  
  
"It's alright," Sarah said /oh please don't recognize me. Please don't recognize me. Please/  
  
"Do I know you," Harry said /man I could swear that I know her from somewhere...hmm where...I know she's that girl from the quiditch world cup...Princess Sarah that's it/ "I remember you your-"  
  
"Shh you can't tell anyone. Not that they would recognize me but still it's too dangerous. Will you promise not to tell anyone at all? Please promise," Sarah said. At such a quiet whisper that Harry could barley here her. "Please."  
  
"Ok, I promise I won't tell anyone," Harry said quietly.  
  
"Come here and I'll tell you why you can't tell anyone," she said turning towards the dorms.  
  
Then she turned and walked towards the dorms, with Harry close behind. But instead of going up the stairs to any of the dorms she went past them to a tapestry on the back wall, and moved it aside.  
  
"Red Diamond of the power of lover," Sarah started to say as if in a trance. " Red Diamond set the door to where it belongs," while she said this her broach, the one she wore on the front of her clothes started to glow a bright red.  
  
Then suddenly the wall became a door, in which she slid her ring into, and then the door slid open with ease.  
  
"Why did it take so long to open that door?" Harry asked as Sarah came out of her trance.  
  
"Because it's not just a door it is a teleportation devise, or you could call it a portal if you wanted no matter what you call it, it still transports you somewhere." Sarah said as if she had said it before about a million times.  
  
"Where does it go?" Harry asked with extreme caution.  
  
"To the palace on Titian. It is safe to come you can even write Sirius as soon as you go back," she said stepping through the portal.  
  
"Ok, hey how did you know about Sirius?" Harry asked as he followed her through many rooms.  
  
Then coming to the room she wanted she turned to Harry and said, "I know many thing that even Dumbledore has even no idea about." She said this with a laugh then went to one of the bookshelves and pulled out several books.  
  
"Wow, there must be thousands of books in here," Harry said turning around to see that every wall was covered in books.  
  
"Yeah and this is only one of ten libraries. We're in this one because this one has the history books in it," Sarah said bringing over the books she had just gotten over to a table and some chairs near the fireplace. " Here you con sit down if you want."  
  
"Thanks," Harry said then he sat down and asked, "Why did you want me to come here?"  
  
"Well there are three reasons 1) I had to tell you that I'm working to find Voldemort where no one could here me cause then they'd try and stop me without knowing that I have more powers than Voldemort himself. 2) I need to check these books out; I'll explain the books later. And 3) because I was hoping you could help me find what I'm looking for in one of these books, because you've had so much to do with him, and all," Sarah said. "Now the books are different types of biographies on Voldemort, no I'm not saying I'm a fan or anything, what I mean is that everything Voldemort does something it is automatically in this book." She said holding up a small blue book. "I need this info so that I can find out his weakness. He has some other weakness other than you, but I haven't been able to find it yet."  
  
"did he kill an old man early this summer?" Harry asked wondering if what he had dreamed had reall happened.  
  
"yes, unfortunatly he did. It happened sometime before th quiditch world cup," Sarah said sadly. "why do you ask?"  
  
"I saw it happen in a dream that night, and my scar hurt too. But I don't understand why I saw it," Harry replyied   
  
"you saw it because you needed to see it, but I can't tell you anymore than that; your scar hurt because Voldemort used the dark majic. Oh my, we should be getting back to the common room before anyone notices your gone," Sarah said. "They'll surely wonder where you went and when they don't find you there may be trouble." Then she got up and headed to the portal closely followed by Harry. "Can you help try to find out more about Voldemort tomorrow evening?"   
  
"Yeah maybe Hermione can help she's really good at finding stuff like that."  
  
"Sure she can help Ron can help also that's if they don't mind and they promise not to tell anyone. Well see you tomorrow."  
  
"Ok see ya."  
  
After they stepped through the portal Sarah took her ring and slipped it into the hole she had put it in to open the door and the door disappeared as if it were never there. Then after placing the tapestry back in place they went off their different ways  
  
  
--The next night same time---  
  
"Harry you in there?" Sarah asked as she knocked on Harry's dorm room.  
  
"Yeah?" (A/N: that's supposed to be a question and answer in one, you understand right?) Harry said stepping out of the dorm.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Yeah I'm ready let me go get Hermione and Ron, we'll meet you at the tapestry ok? Oh and tell Hermione that she can go ahead and bring her books if she wants to."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Then Harry went to go get Ron and Hermione, and Sarah went to the tapestry.  
  
"Invisiblious," Sarah said then she turned invisible.  
  
Then Harry walked over to were Ron and Hermione where studding.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, I need to talk to you," Harry said pulling Ron and Hermione away from their studies.  
  
"How long will this take? I need to study," Hermione said annoyed with Harry for pulling her away from her studies.  
  
"A while you can bring your books with you if you want to. Come here," Harry said to Hermione as he started to walk to the tapestry.  
  
  
"Ready?" a voice said out of nowhere when they reached the tapestry.  
  
"Yeah," Harry whispered.  
  
All of a sudden Sarah appeared. She said all that stuff she says to open the door, and they all went into the library. Today, though, two other girls were there. One of them was Jennifer (A/N: you know from the prologue). The other was about Sarah's height, with short brown hair, and glasses.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione, I'd like you to meet Jennifer," Sarah said pointing to Jennifer. Then pointing to the other girl she said "and Sophie."  
  
Everyone said hello. Then Sarah claimed up a latter and grabbed several thick books to add to the already large pile on the coffee table.  
  
"Harry, could you tell Ron and Hermione what we're doing; while we start looking for anything new," Sarah asked handing some of the books to Jennifer and Sophie.  
  
"Sure, and maybe we'll find something with all of us looking," Harry replied.   
  
"Harry what's going on here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You know how we saw princess Sarah at the Quditch World Cup?" Harry said. "Well that's her," he said pointing to Sarah.  
  
"Ok, then what is she doing here?" Ron asked.  
  
"She's here looking for Voldemort. She thinks he or his supporters may be near by," Harry said.  
  
"Then why are we here?" Hermione asked after taking down what Harry had just said.  
  
"She thought that we may be able to find something useful on Voldemort," Harry said. "Cause we've had so many encounters with stuff caused by him or his supporters."  
  
"Ok, so where do we start looking?" Hermione said somewhat understanding what Harry was trying to say.  
  
"In these books," Harry said picking up one of the thick books on the table.  
  
"These are all magic books aren't they?" Ron said picking up the book and seeing it change before his eyes (A/N: the book is updating like a computer.).  
  
Then everyone was working on finding something on Voldemort that might be helpful to the fight to defeat him.  
  
  
***1 hour later***  
  
"Harry, shouldn't we be going soon?" Hermione asked realizing what time it was.  
  
"yeah we should," looking up from the book he had been reading.  
  
Then Hermione got up and walked over to Sarah.  
  
"Sarah," Hermione said.  
  
"yeah," Sarah asked.  
  
"would you mind if I borrowed this book for a couple of days?"   
  
"no, you can borrow a book any time you want. Oh my look at the time we should be going shouldn't we?" Sarah said getting up. Then she went over and told Jennifer and Sophie that they should be getting ready to go. After everyone had everything together, they all walked to the door and went to their dorms; promising to meet there in two days to report what they had found.  
  
  
  
How did you like chapter 2? Please leave a review and tell me. More to come soon, promise.  
  
Sailor Universe  



	3. chapter 2

Vampire Chronicles: Princess Sarah Book 1 (same as the other chapters even though there's a new title)  
  
Author: Gaz @)~~~~~ (I've changed my pen name about fifty times since my last update)  
  
Notes: I'm tired of doing this fic.it's one of the few things I dread.but I'm going to finish it off so that it ties into one of my other fics. I'm going to be doing a major time skip.just so you know.actually this story is full of a lot of skip-age. And for some of you who asked.yes it was necessary to do this in Harry's fourth year.  
  
~*~TIME SKIP.A FEW MONTHS.IT'S SOMETIME IN MARCH AFTER THE SECOND TASK.AROUND 12 P.M.~*~  
  
Harry was sitting in a window sill of the boy's dormitory looking out at the dark grounds of Hogwarts. There was something moving in the shadows.  
  
Suddenly, Sarah walked into view, her robes flying around her. She walked into the Forbidden Forest. Harry tried to wait and see when she came out, but he fell asleep before dawn when she did, finally, come out.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry woke with a start banging his head on the stone wall. Looking around he saw that what he had seen the night before had not been a dream. Quickly he resolved to see if she went into the forest again that night before getting ready for the day.  
  
~*~  
  
That night, around 12, Harry was sitting in the window sill again. This time he was waiting to see if Sarah went into the Forest again. There she was at the exact moment it turned 12 going into the forest. Again she didn't come out till dawn, and Harry was asleep.  
  
~*~TIME SKIP.TO THE EVENING OF THE THIRD TASK.THE SAME THING HAPPENS EVERY NIGHT IN BETWEEN.Harry WATCHES AS Sarah GOES INTO THE FOREST~*~  
  
"Good luck, Harry," Sarah said that evening at dinner.  
  
For once, she was actually at the table, a place where she and the two other girls had never shown up at.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said trying not to feel too nervous.  
  
"So, the mysterious girl actually showed up in public," Draco said with a smirk as he walked up behind Sarah.  
  
"Oh, hello, Draco," Sarah said turning to face him.  
  
"Sarah?!" Draco said surprised.  
  
"Yes, and I'd watch out if I were you, I got an letter from your father telling me that if you caused any trouble that I should inform him immediately," Sarah said with a smile.  
  
With that Draco stalked off disdainfully.  
  
"Wow, that's the quickest I've ever seen him go away," Hermione said after finishing a piece of corn.  
  
~*~TIME SKIP.TO RIGHT AFTER Harry BREAKS THE CONNECTION OF HIS AND Voldemort's WANDS.AND HE GRABS CEDRIC'S BODY~*~  
  
Suddenly, just as Harry was about to make the Triwizard Cup go to him, a long dark blue robe appeared over it. Harry looked up and saw that it was Sarah, somehow she had apparated there.  
  
"Sarah, what are you doing here?" Voldemort said just daring her to say something wrong.  
  
"My job," Sarah said simply as her hair and eyes changed to a silvery blue color and a pair of vampire teeth appeared in her mouth. "My job of stopping you."  
  
"You, stop me?" Voldemort said with a laugh.  
  
"No, not just me, that would be outright stupid," Sarah said with the same laugh. Then, seriously she said, "Jenny, Sophie."  
  
The two girls apparated beside her as if they were an army and she were the general leading them to victory. Their hair and eyes were the same color as Sarah's, and they, too, had vampire teeth.  
  
"You think a few vampires can stop me?" Voldemort said evilly. "Your queen couldn't even stop me. Poor Catharine, she vanished after her battle with me."  
  
"Yes, but she's still out there, and now much, much more powerful than you," Sarah said with a hint of mock pity in her voice. "We may die fighting you, but she and the others will not."  
  
"Avada-" Voldemort started before Sarah inturupted him.  
  
"Don't you feel the slightest bit bad, killing three fourth years, and all. I mean really we're vampires, we could help you," Sarah said with a tiny smile inching into her face via the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Young, you're saying that you're YOUNG," Voldemort said trying not to laugh. "You were fourth years over fifteen years ago, how would that make you young?"  
  
"Yes, well transformation does stop the aging process. Well, I guess that didn't work," Sarah said calmly with a tiny 'whatever' kinda laugh. "You might want to go now, Harry."  
  
"Accio," Harry yelled pointing his wand at the Triwizard Cup before any one could do anything.  
  
"Avada Kedavra," Harry heard Voldemort yell before the port key took him back to Hogwarts.Sarah was dead.  
  
~*~TIME SKIP TO WHERE Harry IS TELLING DUMBLEDOR ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED.THE ENDING OF IT THOUGH~*~  
  
"He killed her, and that was the last thing I saw, before I got here," Harry finished.  
  
"Professor, I need to talk to you," Sirius said looking over to Dumbledor.  
  
"Harry, could you wait out side for a few moments?" Dumbledor told Harry, more than asked him.  
  
"Yes, professor," Harry said before walking out the office and down a few steps.  
  
"Is it true?" Sirius asked.  
  
"What about Catharine?" Dumbledor said. "Yes, it is."  
  
"So, she really is still alive," Sirius said letting it sink in.  
  
"Don't go looking for her, Sirius," Dumbledor warned. "She will come to you when the time is right."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey. I have turned this into a sort of prequel to my fic Catharine.yes the same Catharine as mentioned above.I hope you read it.this will be part of a new series that I'm hoping I can keep enough interest to do.thanks for reading/reviewing (to those of you that are nice enough to do that).  
  
Gaz @)~~~~~ 


End file.
